2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Curtis
Kate Curtis is the deuteragonist of 2012. She is a medical student, the former wife of Jackson, the girlfriend of the late Gordon and Lily and Noah's mother. She is 32 years old. She was portrayed by Amanda Peet. Kate is a survivor of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio Kate Curtis is living in Los Angeles, California in the year 2012 with her children Noah and Lilly and her current boyfriend Gordon Silberman. She and her husband Jackson are separated, but they still talk to each other. She is not convinced about the apocalypse that is soon coming and thinks it is not going to happen. Kate is calling Jackson on his phone and is annoyed with where he is and that he was supposed to take Noah and Lilly camping. He talks to her on his phone saying that it supposed to be a vacation and not a doctor's appointment and also supposed to be fun. Jackson then hangs up on Kate after he takes his limo. After Jackson arrives, Kate then comes out and hands Jackson the camping tent and supplies, while talking Gordon comes out of the garage talking to a friend on his earpiece. Before he leaves for work, Gordon greets Jackson and tells him that he has a nice limo, he then says goodbye to Noah, Lilly, and Kate before going into his Porsche. Lilly then reminds Kate to tell Jackson about the thing that Lilly has to wear Pull-Ups every night to stop her from wetting her bed. Kate then tells Jackson not to spend too much time on his laptop, Jackson agrees. Earthquake at LA Supermarket Days later, Kate and Gordon are shopping at a new supermarket and are talking about how many copies Jackson sold after publishing his book Farewell Atlantis ''and she tells Gordon to stop saying insults about Jackson that he is the father of her children. Just then, a small earthquake suddenly rips the supermarket in half, but Kate and Gordon managed to survive by holding onto pillar poles. After the event, she calls Noah on his cell phone asking Jackson to take Noah and Lilly home. '''2012 apocalypse' On the day the apocalypse occurs, Kate comes out of the house to see Lilly and hugs her, glad to know that she is alright. She thanks Jackson for bringing them home early and asks if he wants some pancakes, but Jackson couldn't as he is late for work. Later on, Kate and the family were having breakfast when Jackson suddenly calls to warn them that the apocalypse is beginning and he has rented a plane. Kate and the family think that Jackson is talking crazy and hangs up on him. Just as this happens, a 10.9 earthquake shakes the entire city and the house begins falling apart. Jackson arrives with the limousine and the family escape from the crumbling city of Los Angeles on the plane piloted by Gordon as the other pilot Jackson hired was killed. The five then watch in horror as Los Angeles slides into the Pacific Ocean. Jackson and the family return to Yellowstone to get a map to the ships from Charlie. As Jackson went off to find Charlie, Lilly wanted to come with him, but Kate didn't want her to. But Jackson says he'll take Lilly and they will be right back, Kate tells Jackson to hurry. As Kate, Noah, and Gordon were waiting for Jackson and Lilly to return, the Yellowstone Caldera erupted, shocking them all, Jackson and Lilly return to the runway where the rest of the family are waiting. As Kate and Lilly board the plane, Jackson searches for the map and is nearly killed by the crumbling of the earth at the location of the trailer. This supposed death devastates Noah and Lilly. Gordon is ready to fly the plane out of Yellowstone, but Noah demands, "He's my dad!! We're gonna wait!!" But Gordon starts the plane anyway. As Kate is pulling the ladder up, she suddenly sees a hand coming out of the fissure. Jackson miraculously climbed out. Kate quickly tells Gordon to slow down the plane, as Jackson stands up and runs toward the plane away from the ash cloud. He then eventually escapes with everyone on the plane. While looking at the map, he discovers the ships are in China and concludes that they need a larger plane to get there. They end up in a destroyed Las Vegas, where they run into the Russian twins Jackson drove to the airport, their father Yuri, his girlfriend Tamara, and their dog Caesar. Yuri is a Russian billionaire and has a huge plane of his own, holding all of the sports cars he was to show off in Vegas. Their pilot, Sasha agrees to fly them to China, but he needs another pilot, and Jackson pushes Gordon into co-piloting the plane with Sasha. Jackson, Yuri, and their families nearly escape a toxic cloud of ash headed for Las Vegas, but lose a part of their landing gear. While relaxing on the plane, Jackson and Yuri have a discussion while Noah talks with Alec and Oleg. Sasha and Gordon see fire and smoke coming from the clouds, Sasha then sends Gordon to tell Jackson and Yuri to come up to the cockpit to take a look at what is going on. While looking, they watch in horror as the islands of Hawaii are covered in lava as the Hawaiian Hotspot had erupted. Sasha then tells them that they are low on fuel and that they are going have to make a landing in the South China Sea. Many hours later, Jackson is sitting in a car trying to hear news on the radio but cannot get any signal as gigantic tsunamis have flooded the continents. Kate then comes into the car and reminds Jackson of the time they camped in Yellowstone and had a talk about how they changed since they separated. What they do not realize is that the Earth’s plates have shifted thousands of miles, and Asia is now where the Pacific Ocean was. They crash land, and everyone gets out by driving one of Yuri's cars out of the plane, but the crash kills Sasha, which devastates Tamara. He was her secret lover. A Chinese government rescue plane carrying animals spots the group in the snow, but they only rescue Yuri, his twins, and their dog, because they have tickets to get on the ships, abandoning Jackson, his family, Gordon, and Tamara (because he knew she was cheating on him). Their only choice is to walk and try to find help, eventually finding a group of Chinese people including a young monk named Nima and his grandparents, trying to get on the ships with the help of his brother, Tenzin, who works on them. The brothers' grandmother forces Tenzin to help Jackson and his companions to get on the ship as well. Tenzin agrees. While they are trying to sneak through the bowels of the American ship, one of Tenzin's tools gets caught in the gears of the gate to the ship, leaving it slightly open, not allowing the ship to move. Tenzin's leg is severely injured and Gordon is killed in the gears in front of Jackson. A gigantic tsunami approaches the site, which floods the ark as the gate was left open. The water begins filling up in the Zoological Bay and Jackson along with Tenzin arrive in the bay. Kate asks Jackson where Gordon is, Jackson silently shook his head to say no. While talking, an emergency flood barrier traps them in the bay. Tamara then saves Lilly and Caesar from drowning as another flood barrier closes, sacrificing herself. Just as Adrian, Laura and a crewman arrive on the communicator (having seen the family and Tenzin’s family on the camera on the bridge), Jackson desperately screams to open the door, but the door is sealed off because it's trying to prevent more water from entering the ship. There was no room to get any air to breathe in the chamber. It was a suicide mission, but Jackson volunteers to go in and remove the tool. As he is about to swim to the chamber, Noah desperately asks his father to help him out. But Jackson denies him the permission, as he says Noah needs to watch over Lilly. Kate walks over to Jackson, and they share a passionate kiss before Jackson enters. Kate says, "I love you" to Jackson, worried that they won't see each other again, afraid Jackson might die. So Jackson enters the chamber and tries to pull it out, but it's jammed tightly. Jackson must remove the tool from the jammed gears to stop it from filling up. With help from his son Noah, they are successful. The ark’s gate closes as the ark nearly impacts Mount Everest. Jackson is nearly killed by drowning but manages to get out. Aftermath Jackson, Kate, Noah, and Lilly survived the apocalypse, along with Yuri's sons, who decide to share Caesar with Jackson's family. They all are forced to begin a new life and find a new home in the now-transformed continent of Africa which has risen up the sea level. Trivia * Kate Curtis was played by Amanda Peet Category:Mothers Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Curtis Family Category:Characters